Still Worth Fighting For
by ultimatedragonballzfan
Summary: Two souls, alone and breaking, whether they want to admit it or not are brought together. They slowly find their reason to continue on living in each other, but can Yugi save Yami from a past that won't stay in the past, about a past that he has buried deep within his heart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Wow. I cannot believe it! This is my very 1****st**** Yugioh fanfiction and yaoi story. Yayyy! Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy!**

Prologue

People say that it is easier to die, rather than continue on living. And it's true. Once you've lost your will to live, it's hard to see the point in anything and everything. You fall into a state of grief and sadness, maybe even anger. Locking away the whole world, though you may wish for someone to save you from the abyss you've fallen in. Despite that want, you say to yourself, that no one cares about you. That's why they never noticed how you really felt, the reason they could never see the mask you would put on, but then, you can't really blame them can you? If you spend so much time acting as if it's okay, they will think it is.

And maybe that's the reason I acted, no tried to be happy, despite my growing sadness, loneliness, but most of all anger. Maybe I was just trying to fool myself into thinking I was happy, that with these lies I could get myself to believe in them. Or maybe I was just trying to save whatever pride I had left..

And yet I continued to wonder 'why am I still here? What is it that I'm waiting for? Why do I continue to breathe when I feel so numb and cold. Why is it, still worth fighting for?' Yes, these were the thoughts that would continually haunt me, despite my bests attempt to be strong. The prideful person in me, would not let me falter nor break, but there's so much a person can take, isn't there? I was beginning to realize that I was slowly breaking into a thousand tiny pieces of a shattered mirror, that could not be fixed. And there was not a thing I could do as I watched myself fall apart.

I couldn't find my reason to keep living. Each day, a part of me was fading, and I knew it wouldn't be long until I would cease to exist. By my own hand or not. I was ready to die. Ready to leave. Those I would leave behind, would be alright without me. They were strong after all.

But by some chance of fate, by some miraculous work of the gods, I met_ him. _An angel, so beautiful in so many ways, I could not begin to count nor describe. His innocence and kind spirit intrigued and enthralled me, though this I would not admit at the time. Something of which was so typical of me. Both of us brought together, and I would sacrifice anything, even my own life to keep him safe.

Though, I am getting ahead of myself aren't I?

My name is Yami Sennen. And this is my, no, not just mine, but our story. Our reason to live. The reasons of why it is still worth fighting for.

**A/N:**** I'll be honest. I am not good at updating frequently due to school, laziness, and writer's block. But I will do my best to update fast! **

**Hope u guys liked it! Let me know what u think! :)**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:**** Just want to say that this ch, will be in normal pov!**

Chapter One

It was a cloudy day in Domino City, Japan. Various clouds covered the sky from recent rainfall that had occurred due to the time of season. However, today the crisp wind was chill, but not enough to cause discomfort, and few rays of the sun penetrated through the clouds, causing their warmth to shine on the people walking below.

On this day a small boy with bright amethyst eyes and ti-colored hair walked alone on the street. His eyes downcast as as he walked along, both hands clinging to his backpack straps. He was walking towards his destination Domino High School, as the wind slowly caressed his face. He sighed, thinking, he'd rather not have to go to school today or ever again if it was possible, but no doubt this was the thought process of practically ever other student. The same daily routine could be enough to drive someone insane. It was always the same thing every day, never changing. Wake up ridiculously early, get up, get dressed, eat breakfast had you gotten up early, and eight hours of boring lectures that barely if at all held his interest. But of course sadly, there was nothing he or anyone else could do about it.

Still, despite the lack of changing routine, there was no way this would bring sixteen year old Yugi Mutou down! It wasn't like him to dwell too long on pessimistic thoughts. No matter what, he tried to stay cheerful and positive, though at times, he had to admit, it could be difficult.

"Today! Today, will be a good day! I'm sure, I just have to stay cheerful is all." He said to himself quietly, a small smile eventually making its way to his face.

The rest of his trip, was uneventful, as Yugi simply enjoyed the calm wind that would blow gently, and the quite calmness of the rather empty street. It was a nice peacefulness that he would always enjoy rather than the hectic noise of busy streets.

From the distance he could clearly make out a giant and dull looking building, his school. As he neared it, the thought that today may be a good day returned back to his mind, causing him to smile once more. However, that instantly vanished at the sight in front of him. His mind only thinking one thing, 'Oh no.' He stared with wide eyes and a hint of horror. In front of him were Ushio and his gang. A bunch of bullies who had tormented him as long as he could remember. They would always pick on him at least three times a day, making sure his life was absolutely miserable.

Having realized he was in plain sight, Yugi quickly hid behind a nearby tree and breathed once again. He hadn't even realized he had been holding in a breath.

"Great. What do I do now? If they see me I'm just gonna end up face down in the dirt again." He said, whispering to himself, carefully taking in a peak. He simply wanted to groan in frustration and annoyance. Why did Ushio and his gang always have to pick on him? No doubt it was due to his small structure and crazy hairstyle. Things he had always hated about himself because it made him stand out so much and be made fun of.

It had felt like an eternity as Yugi simply stood there, wishing for Ushio and his gang to just leave already so he could enter the school building, but to his dismay he knew there was no chance of that. They always waited for him to give him his 'morning beatings.' And if he didn't show up, they would wait for him during the break period to give a harsh 'lesson' for not appearing. As much as he hated violence, Yugi sometimes secretly wished someone could put those guys in their place.

He sighed and slumped back onto the tree just staring at the sky, wondering how he could get past his tormentors. As more seconds past, the last round of students started to appear, happily talking amongst themselves. Yugi simply stared enviously at them, wishing he too could have a friend. Someone who would never betray or leave him. Maybe even someone who could protect him and make him feel safe and wanted. Like he finally belonged.

And just as another sigh threatened to escape his lips, he saw the opening he had been waiting for. A batch of students were carrying large paper machés, no doubt for some school project or club. Not waiting any longer, he quickly hid behind them, his heart beating a bit fast as he walked past Ushio and his gang.

He let out a heavy sigh as he quickly entered the school building and into the hallway, glad he had made it in okay without a scratch. Unfortunately, having had to hide and wait, had caused him to be late. There was no way he would make it to his locker and classroom before the bell rang, even if he did run.

"Just great."

And with that, he walked towards his destinations. There was no point in running and wearing himself out after all.

- () -

Just as he had expected, Yugi made it late to class as he walked through the door.

"Mr. Mutou, you are late! Do you have an excuse for gracing us with your late presence?" His English teacher asked in sarcasm. He simply shook his head, as he tried not to blush, from the couple of snickers and stares he was getting. His English teacher Mr. Genka was known to be a rather strict teacher. "Very well then, so it does not happen again you have detention. Now please take your seat." Without saying a word he did as he was told and sat down, glad that the teacher resumed his lesson because all eyes were off of him now.

"Hey Yugi, what happened? You're usually never late?" Asked a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Anzu, his one and only friend.

He gently smiled at her and shook his head. "Nothing really, I was just trying to avoid Ushio is all. You know the usual." He said, finishing with a sigh, looking towards the front of the room, avoiding her gaze. She looked at him sadly knowing the teasing and bullying he would receive. She honestly, didn't understand why he didn't tell any of the staff. Surely they would do something! If not, he had to at least be brave and stand up for himself!

"Yugi." She whispered. He looked back at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"It's okay Anzu, really. I'm fine. I will be." He said smiling his usual bright smile, though he wasn't sure if it was to reassure her or himself. "I think we should start paying attention now. I really don't want another detention." She simply smiled at him and nodded, though looked at him one last time before focusing on the lesson.

Yugi inwardly sighed. Glad to have avoided the subject. Even if he did tell any of the adults at school, there wasn't really anything they would do. They'd just suspend Ushio and his gang for a few days and Yugi would simply pay the price for it when they returned. It was pointless and just not worth the effort.

From the corner of his eyes, he watched as Anzu scribbled down a few notes and smiled. Anzu really was a great friend of his and defended him when he wouldn't dare stand up for himself. It was something he always admired about her, how confident and brave she was. That's probably why he had even developed a crush on her. Though, it was painfully clear his feelings were not returned, but he was okay with that. Simply being friends with her was enough. And with a sigh, he too began to take notes and pay attention.

- () -

After the second period ended, the bell rang, signaling it was time for break. Everyone quickly got out of their seats and raced towards the door, say for one person. After all he had no choice, but to stay since he had arrived late. Though he couldn't complain. This meant that he would possibly be safe from Ushio till lunch at least.

"I'll see you around, alright Yugi." Spoke Anzu as she walked towards the door waving. Yugi merely smiled and nodded as his friend walked out the door. Even though Anzu was a good friend of his, they barely had time to hang out as it was. She would be pretty busy with her dancing lessons and studies. Yugi didn't really blame or resent her for it though. He'd never want to hold back or hinder his friend from achieving her dreams of becoming a famous dancer in New York City, even if it meant he would be left alone most of the time. He was used to it by now. He should be anyway.

He layed his head in his arms, staring at nothing in particular as his teacher took out a book to read, until the bell would ring once again.

He could have easily studied for an exam he would have in a few days, but the young boy simply could not bring himself to study. So he simply sat there, now staring out the window as other students played and hanged out. There was though, one thought that he was silently repeating to himself, _'I'm fine. I will be. I am. I'm happy and healthy. I'm fine the way things are now...'_

Despite trying to think these positive thoughts though, there was a part of him in the back of his mind, that told him this was a lie. Mere words used to try to bring him consolation, but he wouldn't give in to negative thoughts. He just couldn't, even if they were true...

- () -

Later that day in the boy's restroom, one lone figure stood, visibly shaking, hands firmly gripped on the sink. His eyes were tightly shut as he tried his best to not the let the tears fall that formed in his eyes. His face and body were visibly covered in cuts and bruises. He continued to shake, but not in fear or coldness, rather in anger at being so pathetic and weak, but most of all at the people who had hurt him as he remembered back to the events of only moments ago.

_The school day had finally ended, and Yugi had been rather happy that he had made it through the day without anyone bothering him, it didn't matter that he hadn't had anyone to hang out with. Just making it through the day was enough to keep him happy. Unknown to him though, fate had other ideas for him. Just as he walked out of the school gates, a familiar voice made chills run up and down his spine. _

"_Yugi, we missed you at school all day today." The voice was filled with malice and intent. Yugi slowly turned around, sweat already forming, as his heart raced. It was Ushio! Damn his luck!_

"_Now, now, you know better than to skip our morning meetings don't you." He said, slightly snickering as his gang lightly laughed behind him. _

_Yugi started to slowly back away in fear. Wishing he could just disappear on the spot or be invisible to these bullies like he was with everyone else. What could he do? If he ran, they would just chase and corner him. Even if he did manage to escape he couldn't evade them forever. And there was no way he could fight back. Still, anything was better than to stay there and actually get beat up. _

_Just as he was about to run, two hands shot out from behind him and grabbed him firmly on the arms. Turning his head, he saw it was two other of Ushio's friends. To his horror, there was no escaping now. Ushio's smile grew wider as he motioned for them to follow him. No doubt to the back of the school or alley where they'd be out of sight._

_Try as he might, Yugi couldn't break free from the hold he was in. That is until he was thrown roughly onto the ground with a thud. He turned around and backed away in fear, his back hitting the wall as Ushio and his men walked toward him smiling evily._

_- () - _

"_You are such a pathetic guy, Yugi. It's a no wonder you don't have any friends. Who'd want to be friends with a pathetic loser who can't even take care of himself."_

"_Even that Mazaki girl will leave you behind for good."_

Yugi's hands grasped his head and hair tightly, teeth gritted, as he tried in a vain attempt to make the voices of Ushio and everyone else go away.

"_You really are worth nothing."_

"_You'd be better off disappearing off the face of the Earth. No one would care." _

With a frustrated yell, Yugi punched the mirror in front of him as it cracked and broke. The glass that fell, cutting into his already bruised and bloodied skin. The fresh blood slowly dripped down his arm and stained his sleeve, but at the moment Yugi didn't care at all. He was a fool for thinking today would be any different. Everything no matter what was always the same. It didn't seem to matter. He smiled bitterly as he pulled his bloodied hand away, accessing the damage.

"Maybe they are right. I'm better off not being here anymore." He said quietly to himself, his voice barely an audible whisper. With a sigh, he picked up his backpack that had been lying on the bathroom floor and walked away, leaving the shattered mirror that reflected him, though try his best to stay together.

No, in the back of his mind he knew it wouldn't be long until he too broke, an irreplaceable damage that no one could fix.

- () -

'I know I shouldn't let them get to me, but...I just don't know…' Thought Yugi, his arms wrapped securely around his knees. He was currently sitting on his bed, alone in his room. 'They're right. Anzu is the only friend I have, but we barely hang out and soon she really will be gone. But tomorrow is another day right? Maybe just maybe, something will happen and things really will be different. Maybe tomorrow will be a better day...Things will be fine. And I'll be fine. I just know it. I just have to stay strong is all' Thought Yugi, as he tried to tell himself everything would be alright, even though it wasn't how he felt at all.

- () -

Elsewhere, inhuman, blood red eyes, was standing outside looking towards the night sky as the moon and stars illuminated the sky. He looked to be no older than seventeen. His face and body slightly covered in shadows, despite the brightness of the sky.

"I can't believe him. That jerk." Said the young man, his teeth slightly gritted in annoyance. "Honestly, I just feel like punching something. Mainly his face. Can't believe he actually convinced me to go."

The man with blood red eyes sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes for a second and reopened them to simply continue to stare at sky without further thought. Just as the boy with amethyst eyes got up and stood to do the same.

**A/N:**** Idk, if that was sad, but I felt bad for Yugi while writing this. Hope this turned out good, and Yugi wasn't too ooc. Well, let me know what u thought! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! :) **


End file.
